


Paybacks Are A...

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [98]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unabashed sex scene<br/>prequel/companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365825"> Home is... #90</a><br/>prompt: writer's choice - payback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks Are A...

"I hate you."

"I know," Harry replied as he continued to lick Lee's erection like it was an ice cream cone. He'd made Lee promise to remain totally still as he worshiped his body. It was his payback for all the tormenting and teasing the younger man had done when he hadn't been able to do anything about it, leaving him frustrated and horny most of the six weeks Lee was gone.

"Harry…"

Slowly moving upward, Harry let Lee's cock slide from his mouth. He knew how much Lee wanted to push into his mouth and how much it cost him not too. "Payback time," he answered before licking across the tip, causing Lee to whimper with need. He knew Lee was close and wouldn't be able to stand his teasing much longer. He also knew he needed to back off and let Lee calm down before he began another assault on his lover's body and senses or things would be over entirely too soon for his taste. Laying his head on Lee's thigh, he massaged his lover's strong legs. He heard Lee's sighed of relief. This would give Lee a chance to back away from the edge but he also knew his breath across Lee's spit-slickened cock would keep him from coming down completely.

He knew when Lee had settled enough for him to start again. He loved the feel of Lee's lean, long body under his as he rubbed his body up Lee's, his open robe shrouding both their bodies, until they could kiss. Claiming Lee's mouth, Harry sank his fingers in Lee's thick hair, caressing his scalp. Harry broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Hold me," against Lee's lips before claiming them again. 

With Lee's arms around him, their tongues swirled in an intimate dance. Harry was overwhelmed by the feelings of pure love and pure lust that mixed together and filled him. Pulling away he caressed Lee's cheek, looking into the soft brown eyes he loved so much before moving downward. He licked, kissed, and nipped his way across and down Lee's body, tasting his lover as if for the first time instead of the thousandth. 

This time when he reached Lee's cock, he only paused to lick the pre-cum away before moving between Lee's legs. Harry reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled the tube of lubricant he'd stashed there before hand. Distracting Lee, he kissed and licked the groove between leg and groin. He knew it would drive Lee wild, just as wild as what he was about to do. With lube dripping from his fingers, Harry ran his fingers across the puckered opening to Lee's body, teasing but not pushing inward. Lee growled and pushed against his fingers, letting Harry know he needed more.

"Be still," Harry instructed, pushing in slightly to make sure he had Lee's attention.

"Harry…"

"Shhh… Do you trust me?" he knew it was a rhetorical question.

"God, yes!"

"I'll take care of you," he told Lee. "I'll give you just what you want, need." He had every intention of doing just that. Harry pushed his slick finger into Lee and began to slowly move it in and out, drawing long moans from Lee with every stroke. A kiss to the base of Lee's cock accompanied another finger being inserted and with it the need in Lee's voice grew. 

"Harry, please…"

"Soon, laddie…" Harry soothed using the old nickname. 

"You're torturing me."

Harry laughed, "Yes, I am, paybacks are a bitch, Lee," he stated inserting another finger and hitting the spot her knew would send Lee flying. 

"Damn you."

Laughing again, Harry continued, "Maybe this will teach you not to tease me so much when you aren't home to take care of me…"

"Doubtful…"

He knew Lee was right. No matter how much his lover protested he knew Lee was enjoying their game and the torture he was being put through. 

Removing his fingers, Harry rolled until he was settled between Lee's legs. He trailed his tongue up Lee's body, forcing Lee to spread his legs wider as he moved. When his erection bumped against Lee, he leaned down and kisses him deeply as he pushed inside. Finally. He was connected to the man he'd been missing for the last six weeks. He loved the feel of Lee's body squeezing him. He loved to feel the tightness as he moved and Lee rising to meet him. He loved Lee, plain and simple.

And later when the lay sated in each other's arms, he heard Lee chuckle.

"If this is the kind of payback you give when I tease you. I might have to do it more often…"

Harry smiled. This was definitely the kind of payback he gave for that infraction and he personally hoped Lee would do it again.


End file.
